


The light between oceans

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Almost Drowning, Bracelets, Childhood Memories, Danger, Day At The Beach, F/M, Forbidden Love, Ocean, Past and Present, Pre-Series, by the sea side, caverns, cove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure enough she was there, deep within the cave like well, balancing loosely between a few boulders holding onto something, Irina's felt the small pelt of rain graze her shoulder, the water easily slipping through her thin blouse as her hair was damp hanging low concealing her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The light between oceans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/gifts).



_The family didn't have a lot but what they could afford was enough. Never before in his upbringing did Alexei complain, but he didn't have a second pair of shoes. The thought seemed peculiar at first to think, but he even knew that he wasn't wearing the right shoes when skidding across the sandy beach by their home._

_''Irina!'' he called to his sister, huffing his chest as he ran across the shore, after hearing a worrisome forewarning from their adopted mother about an incoming storm, Alexei knew Irina's time on the beach had to end. ''Irina it's time to come in!'' He called in their native tongue, panting Alexei ignored the mushy build up seeping into his shoes from the wet sand, his eyes scanned the horizon, he could not see his sister anywhere only the crash of the waves coming along, and the darkening sky._

_Wiping some of the sweat from his brow, Alexei was about to call again when his sight narrowed in on the cove just a few feet where he was standing. Hearing the cry of a gull somewhere in the back, he had a feeling his sister was just over those rocks. Sometimes when their parents were away the two would venture out even when the sky would build with clouds and rain, they would sneak off together. Running barefoot along the sand and climb to the cove until the sun would set, it was in those few moments they could share together, it was only the two of them in their own world._

_Just them, and the light by the sea._

_Sure enough she was there, deep within the cave like well, balancing loosely between a few boulders holding onto something, Irina felt the small pelt of rain graze her shoulder, the water easily slipping through her thin blouse as her hair was damp hanging low concealing her face.  ''Irina...up here.'' She heard from above. Tilting her head upward Irina saw Alexei looking down to her, from where she stood in the well shaped part of the cave, her hand clutched around the sea glass she had found. ''What are doing here?'' she questioned putting the few shards into her skirt's only pocket. ''I'm here for you, mother said a storm is coming, give me your hand.''_

_Forcing himself in a bit further, Alexei made sure not to tip all his weight in, as he crept further into the mouth of the well to reach his sister, he could feel the rain getting heavier and he saw  way past her, the bottom was beginning to fill up fast. ''Come along, you shouldn't be down here anyway.'' He mumbled extending his hand out, as Irina scaled up the walls climbing to her brother. ''I had to get the glass for my charm bracelet.'' Irina shot back, her voice bounced against the rocks as she climbed, feeling her weight dipping, her balance no longer in control._

_''Alexe-'' Before she could finish, Irina knew her bracelet had caught against something, and within seconds she slipped falling into the water with a splash. ''Irina!'' Alexei bellowed in fear, he threw himself forward, using his feet though slippery from the rain and wet rocks skidded down into the well as he threw a arm out. ''Irina!!'' he yelled again but she did not resurface, fearing the worse he wasted no time diving in after her. His lungs filled with the thickness of salt, he could taste bitter salt of the ocean water, as he used every muscle in his body, he grabbed a hold of Irina as they shot up to the surface, gasping for air._

_Coughing widely, Alexei shoved Irina up first, so she could get to the well's top first. ''My-my bracelet, fell, my bracelet is gone...'' she cried out climbing up gagging, and acting hysterical. ''Forget the bracelet!'' Alexei shouted as he followed in second. Sure enough the made it to the top, Alexei groaned flopping onto the beach once they were both out of the cave, He panted grabbing a hold of Irina once enough air and sense came back to him. Irina whimpered a little, the wind felt like needles against their damp clothes, hugging their bodies, she shook like a leaf. Pulling out of the embrace, Alexei cupped Irina's cheek with his hand, locking eyes with her. '_

_'Don't ever scare me like that again.''  He said gently._

_Irina felt her breathing return to normal, her eyes welled up with tears but she understood, nodding she said back._

_''I promise.''_

.....

Many years had gone by before they were to return to the beach but much like old habits they fit right back into it. The two walked arm in arm mid afternoon taking a leisurely stroll down memory lane, the sound of a gull had made Iris speak, the last several minutes the pair had walked in blissful silence but the sound, smell the texture of the beach startled her. ''You brought me here for a reason, didn't you Justin?'' she asked with a delicate tone, stopping to face her brother she saw the somber look on his face morph into something more pleasing. ''I did. I got something for you.'' he said with a small smile, Iris raised her brow in suspicion.

Untangling his arm from hers, Justin kept his gaze onto his sister enjoying the patience and confusion on her face until he held out in frontof her, the long lost charm bracelet and few piece of sea glass she had lost all those years ago. Iris's eyes widen in surprise, her mouth agape as she looked at the relic in her brother's palm. ''How did you?'' she whispered looking to meet his gaze. ''It was still there Iris, at the bottom of the well, I fetched it for you.'' he spoke gently wiping the wetness from his sister's eyes with the pad of his thumb.

Blinking back tears, iris shook her head with a small grin. ''You foolish man you, risking yourself like that for me.'' she plucked the bracelet from his palm, and quickly tied the few pieces of glass to the open spaces completing the full set of charms, the two smiled brightly at the sight, Iris held up enough so the light from the ocean could shine through the glass, casting a beautiful luminous glow. Taking his hand Iris wrapped the bracelet around Justin's wrist, letting it settle against the skin, he gawked at the item for a moment staring at his sister a little lost. Iris merely smiled. ''It was for you, I made it for you.'' she winked.

Justin returned the favor with a silent affirm and smile, he reached out pulling her into an embrace, turning the two gaze out to the direction of the water.

It was just like old times, just them and the light by the sea....

 

END.  

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first shot a Carnivàle fic, and first tackle of Iris and Justin without any prep of seeing the show lol. I've been trying for awhile to find all the ep's but it's hard to come by, hopefully soon I can properly watch the series. This is dedicated to my dear friend Helen, who was nice enough to write me something a few weeks back while I was sick. I know she's a big fan of the show so I thought I'd give you a little something Hope you like it. ^^


End file.
